


Tired of Waiting

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Daisy Has No Chill, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Maveth, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Some Feelings with all the Smut, The Girls take care of Fitz, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Simmons is tired of waiting on Fitz to realize she’s ready for him after she’s got back from Maveth, and is in need of a little action. Fitz walks in on them. Pure Smut ensues. With a budding relationship, because I can’t not.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Tired of Waiting

Fitz hurried from the lab to Simmons' room.

She had only left the lab a few minutes before, and she'd said she was going by the kitchens first to grab something to eat real quick, so he hoped she wouldn't have headed off to the showers yet before he got there. A result had come back right after she’d left on the research they’d been doing into the portal, and he wanted to show it to her as soon as he could.

He punched in the code to unlock her door, and pushed it open as soon as it clicked. He took a step inside and closed it behind him, before looking up.

And immediately dropped the papers he was holding.

"Simmons! Daisy!" he exclaimed in shock, as he took in their positions and states of undress.

They were kneeling on Simmons' bed. Simmons' blouse was lying on the floor close to where he'd come to a sudden stop. Daisy's hand was cupping Simmons' bra-covered breast. Daisy's jeans were unbuttoned and one of Simmons' hands was down them as the other gripped Daisy's shoulder. And they'd clearly just broken apart from kissing when they'd heard the noise of the door opening, as their faces were still inches apart and Daisy's other hand was on the back of the Simmons' neck.

"Whot. The hell?!"

There was a second's pause, before Simmons shrugged, "I was tired of waiting on you. But you're more than welcome to join us.”

"I was trying to give you space after returning from Maveth!" exclaimed Fitz defensively, his brain momentarily skipping over the whole 'you're more than welcome to join us’ bit.

"And I went out on a date with you, gave you my phone to find my messages to you, told you I'd never been more clearheaded than when I was talking about us, asked you what you wanted to do about it as we watched the sunrise, and then kissed back and initiated the second kiss when you finally made a move in the lab," replied Simmons with a roll of her eyes at her future husband’s obliviousness. "And I really thought we were finally going to do it that night in the lab, you were so close to finally giving in and taking what you wanted, like you did do with the kiss, when you just had to break away and say that we were cursed. But I've been trying to give you every hint I could that I'm ready for you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?!” exclaimed Fitz, exasperated. He couldn’t believe Simmons had wasted _any_ time on trying to give him hints instead of just saying it when she knew he’d been waiting on her for a year and a half.

“I needed _you_ to believe that I want and am ready to be with you, and wasn't just saying it because I knew it’s what you wanted. But since you still didn't seem to be there yet, and I really needed some release tonight, I went to the one girl we both find attractive just to get out a little bit of pent up energy until I _could_ have you. I would never go to another guy physically or emotionally when you and I are in the _excruciatingly slow_ process of getting together finally, but a girl's fair game for something purely physical.”

Fitz stared at her in shock for several seconds, trying to process everything she'd just dumped on him.

Meanwhile, Daisy was growing impatient, so she leaned back and pulled her tank top up over her head and tossed it on the floor behind her, leaving her in just the sports bra she was wearing underneath from training with May before Simmons had approached her. Then she said, before either Fitz or Simmons could say anything more and potentially turn this entire night way too serious for her liking, "I hate to interrupt your sudden realization that your obvious soulmate and future wife loves you as much as you love her, but I was promised some fun tonight. So you two can get to all the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff later, but right now I’m putting a pin in it in favor of something a lot more pleasurable for all of us.”

Then cocking a finger at Fitz, she said sultrily, “So get over here Fitzy, and don’t leave your best non-psychically linked friend and your soon-to-be wife waiting any longer. Because she may be all yours loverboy as soon as tonight is over, but that doesn't mean I won't take advantage of all the sexy make out time I can get while I have the chance."

But at this, Simmons turned and looked at Daisy with a mischievous smirk and said, "You know what — I think I have a better idea. I think you and I should show Fitz just how good of a time he can have with not just the girl of his dreams, but also with the first girl he had a crush on since first year Sci-Ops, when there was this six-foot brunette beauty in the med-department. That way, maybe you won't have to just steal sexy times and random snogs from each of us going forwards."

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Daisy in hushed surprise.

She knew being only five feet away that Fitz would hear every word between her and Simmons no matter how much she whispered, but she'd really rather he not — this was a completely new conversation for her and Simmons, and she'd've preferred that they'd had it _before_ they went to Fitz with it, but that was clearly no longer an option.

"You two were just finally getting on the same page, and you want to potentially risk that by adding the screwup that I am?"

"I'm fine with the idea if you are, and you are _not_ a screwup, Daisy. I know it's not what I proposed when I asked you for your help in the kitchen a few minutes ago, but I hadn't been thinking about this as a possibility then, even if I did know there was the very real, if not even likely possibility of Fitz walking in on us, since he spends half his time here anyway. But there's plenty of Fitz to go around for the both of us, so I’m okay sharing with you," replied Simmons in her own whisper, that once again they both knew Fitz was hearing. After a second, she continued on with a smirk, "We now just have to convince Fitz that it's a good idea."

Daisy got a matching smirk of her own that Fitz knew could mean no good for him — or a really, really lot of good — and both girls turned to face him. Then they both stood up from the bed in sync, and pushed their jeans down their legs, before sultrily stalking over to where he was still standing, looking rather warily at them by now. He had a really good idea of what was about to happen, and an even better idea of how this was all going to turn out come morning, and while he certainly wasn't in theory opposed to the idea, it was still an unusual one, and besides, up until a few minutes ago, he'd thought his best friend and love of his life was still recovering from Maveth. And he hadn't thought about Daisy since said love of his life had jumped out of the BUS and made him realize he wasn't strong enough to live without her.

But Simmons and Daisy, now in just their bras and knickers, slinked up to opposite sides of him, both laying a hand on his shoulder over his shirt, otherwise making sure not to touch him. Then Daisy's nimble fingers began working the buttons of his dress shirt, skillfully not touching the skin of his chest or giving him any more contact than absolutely necessary, as Simmons' dainty hand reached down to lightly hook on the edge of his belt buckle. As Daisy worked her way down the buttons, Simmons achingly slowly undid Fitz's belt, until it finally came loose just as Daisy undid the last button of his shirt. Then as Daisy slid his shirt down his arms still without touching any skin, Simmons undid the button of his trousers and pulled the zipper down, putting no pressure where he really wanted it on his now hard and aching cock. Then simultaneously, both girls hooked single fingers underneath the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down his legs with his trousers till they were bunched around his ankles, before standing back up, still taking care not to touch him.

"Lie down on your back in the middle of the bed," whispered Daisy huskily into his ear, her breath tickling.

"And tonight's all about you, so don't even _think_ about trying to return any favors," added Simmons in his other ear. "There'll be time enough for that later if you decide you want this."

Then they both took a full step back from him, waiting expectantly.

Fitz shivered slightly at the loss of the girls' body heat radiating onto him, and shook off his trousers and boxers from around his ankles and took a shaky step towards the bed. He was soon stretched out on his back in the middle of Simmons' bed, both girls gazing down at him lecherously. His cock gave a traitorous twitch.

"Got any silk or rope to tie him up with?" asked Daisy, still gazing heatedly at his cock.

"Sorry," replied Simmons with a shake of her head, her own gaze remaining hungrily on Fitz's cock as well. “But he’s always been pretty good at taking orders from me in the lab, so he should here from you, too.”

Daisy nodded, before looking up and meeting Fitz’s eyes.

"Hands above your head, Doctor Fitzy, and keep them there. Do _NOT_ move them!” she ordered sternly. "And spread your legs, and keep them like that, too.”

Fitz grumblingly obeyed — not that he actually minded in the least, even if he still wasn't entirely thrilled about not being allowed to make sure the girls got off at least once each before he did.

Looking back over at her partner in crime (and sex), Daisy asked, “You ready?”

Rather than bother answering such a silly question, Simmons bent down slightly to slide her knickers down her legs, a motion Daisy replicated a second late. Then Simmons slowly climbed up the bed between Fitz's legs, until she reached his cock. Staring up his body at where she could see him staring back down at her, she slowly stuck out her tongue and licked up the underside of his balls, making his cock give another involuntary jerk.

Daisy, meanwhile, stretched out on the bed next to him and leaned over to give him a lazy kiss, her still sports bra-covered breasts brushing against his chest. She delved her tongue into his mouth just as Simmons moved from licking up and down his balls to licking straight up his rock hard cock, ripping a groan out of Fitz's throat that Daisy hungrily swallowed up.

Daisy shifted slightly to press her covered breasts more firmly into his chest, as Simmons took his cock fully into her mouth, her hand coming down to fondle his balls. In no time, Fitz was trying to tell her that he was about to come, but nothing more than a muffled grunt successfully escaped his lips as Daisy kept her mouth firmly attached to his and her tongue deep down his throat. Fitz exploded into Simmons' mouth a few seconds later, and his best friend, now lover, and soon-to-be girlfriend swallowed him all down.

Running her tongue over him one last time to make sure she'd gotten every last drop, Simmons released him with a satisfied 'pop', looking up at Fitz to smirk, "Good?"

Fitz merely nodded mutely, unable to get any words out even though Daisy had finally released his mouth.

Looking over at the younger girl, Simmons said, "I think he needs a few minutes before you can have your fun. What do you think about scissoring over his cock? Might make it perk up a little quicker in an attempt to get in on the action."

The two girls were soon perched above him rubbing against each other, and Fitz could feel their juices dripping down onto his cock and groin. Needless to say, it took him little time at all to return to his full glory, but the two girls continued to tease him for a little while longer, until Simmons suddenly pulled away, gasping in explanation, "About to come."

Daisy nodded, before looking down at Fitz's cock. "Looks like Fitz is ready again."

"Be my guest," replied Simmons, stretching out on the bed to let her body relax back down to a more manageable state.

" ‘Fraid I’m going to have to let you move your hands for this one despite what I said earlier,” Daisy smirked at Fitz, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips as her hand went down to stroke his cock a few times.

Letting go of his cock, she leaned back and pulled her sports bra up over her head, revealing her pert breasts to him for the very first time. Then she rolled over onto her back next to him, and said far too cheerfully for the words that came out of her mouth, "Tittyfuck me!"

Fitz groaned at her cheekiness, but rolled over onto his knees anyway, straddling her chest just beneath her breasts, his cock laying hot and heavy against her skin. But before he could begin moving, Daisy said, "Not so fast there, Fitzy. Simmons, get over here and get everything nice and slick for him."

Simmons scrambled around to attach her mouth to Daisy's nipple, soon leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses all over the younger girl's breasts and the valley in between, licking and sucking her way all over Daisy's skin. Soon enough, Daisy pushed Simmons away and replaced the older girl's lips with Fitz's cock, and squeezed her breasts around his hard member as he started pumping himself between her fleshy mounds. Simmons soon leaned down to try to flick her tongue across his head every time it popped up from between Daisy's breasts, until Fitz finally grunted out, “About — to — come."

Simmons pulled her head back and let Fitz spill his seed all over Daisy's neck and chest, before leaning back down to lick it clean as Fitz collapsed onto the bed on the other side of Daisy.

"Hey, give me some of that!" said Daisy as Simmons licked her way across the inhuman's chest, prompting the biochemist to scoop up some of Fitz's cum in her fingers and dribble it into Daisy's mouth.

By the time Daisy's chest was completely clean again, Fitz was already beginning to harden for the third time that night.

"Looks like we won't have to do anything to bide our time this round," smirked Daisy as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Fitz.

"Then scoot over and let Fitz have the center of the bed again," ribbed Simmons teasingly, poking Daisy in the side of her breast.

Daisy grumbled but did so, climbing off the bed before turning around and pushing at Fitz to move over to where Simmons wanted him. He quickly did so, lying back down on his back, as Daisy stretched out next to him to watch the fun.

Simmons straddled Fitz's waist, lowering herself to slide her sopping lower lips up and down Fitz's half-hard cock. By the time she'd gotten it well-slicked up it was fully hard again, and Simmons leaned up on her knees enough to grip him in her hand and position him at her entrance, before sinking down on him swiftly, reveling in the way he stretched her like none of the other few guys she'd been with before ever had — it felt like coming home.

She paused for a second to let her body fully acclimate to the wonderful intrusion that he was, as Daisy ordered Fitz, "Hands over your head again." When he did so, she reached up and gripped them with one of her own to hold them down, explaining, "Can't have you going for her clit — we meant it when we said this is all about you tonight."

Her body aching for motion, Simmons slowly lifted herself up until only Fitz's head remained inside her, before sinking back down all the way again, pulling a long groan out of Fitz. Her own body beginning to thrum again from where she'd brought it right to the edge earlier scissoring Daisy, she began to set a quicker pace, chasing her own release as she brought Fitz closer to his.

She soon reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, but before sliding it down her arms she looked down at Fitz sternly and said, "Daisy is going to release your hands so you can play with my breasts, but your hands aren't allowed anywhere near my clit tonight, got it?"

"Of course, Jemma," panted out Fitz with a serious nod, and Daisy let go of his hands as Simmons dropped her bra, revealing her well-formed, symmetrical, pasty, freckled breasts.

Fitz's hands immediately latched onto them, rolling her hard, pebbled nipples between his fingers, giving Simmons just the stimulation she had been lacking. Grinding her clit against his body on each downstroke, she soon found herself tumbling over the edge into mind-numbing bliss, fireworks shooting across every nerve in her body, as her inner walls' vice-like clenching around Fitz's cock sent him over the edge as well with a loud cry of, " _Jemma!_ "

Simmons collapsed onto Fitz's chest, where his arms wrapped around her of their own accord. They lay there like that for several minutes recuperating, as Daisy lay beside them giving them their time and lightly rubbing herself to make sure she was already humming when it came her turn.

"Amazing," whispered Fitz into Simmons' hair after a few minutes, sounding almost awed to Daisy.

So even though she knew she was breaking their special moment, she had to ask, "Was that your first?"

But instead of Fitz answering, Simmons giggled. Actually giggled, lying on his chest in post-coital bliss.

"It was. I know he snogged a few girls at the Academy, and at least hoped to get to under the clothes groping as he asked me once what the proper protocol for that was, and possibly reached blowjobs and going down on a girl, but I do know he was still a virgin up until tonight. I told him all about my first time, and he promised to tell me about his whenever it happened — I guess now he won't have to."

"I don't appreciate the giggling, especially as I know you came because that's what set me off, but Simmons is right," said Fitz with a roll of his eyes that neither girl could see from their positions. "Definitely a virgin, and while yes on the snogging a few times, never actually got to touching over or under the clothes, so definitely no blowjobs or eating out. But being roommates with Simmons our entire time at Sci-Ops, I did occasionally see her naked, including the first time when I was so tired from an absurdly long day at the lab that Simmons had got to leave from before me, that I walked into our shared bathroom to use it as soon as I got home without ever noticing that the shower was running. So just as I started to pee, Simmons ripped the shower curtain open to yell at me, and we both saw each other's private parts, because for some reason she thought it was a good idea to rip the curtain aside instead of just sticking her head around."

"I was tired, too, and you'd just barged in on me taking shower — I wasn't thinking clearly," interjected Simmons petulantly.

"And then after that, we just occasionally saw each other showering, or changing, or whatnot, usually because we were so absorbed in the conversation about work we were having at the moment that we just changed or started to shower without even paying attention to the fact we were getting naked in front of the other. Though thinking back on most of those times, I think most of the times the _other_ person was quite noticing it."

"You've always been attractive," said Simmons, before smirking at Daisy, "and speaking of attractive, I think he's just about ready for you already."

"Last time — please!" begged Fitz as Simmons pulled herself off of him. "I can't handle more than four rounds yet."

"So you're agreeing that you want this to continue past tonight?" teased Daisy as she reached down to lightly stroke his almost hard cock, that was slick with his and Simmons' combined releases.

"I'm not saying anything," hissed Fitz as Daisy ran her thumb over his slit.

"Well, come on then Mister Not-Saying-Anything — if I only get one chance with you, I want it hard and rough from behind," replied Daisy, as she moved onto her hands and knees, ass stuck high up in the air tantalizingly for him. "Fuck me with everything you got."

Fitz looked over at Simmons, who smiled back at him encouragingly from where she lay stretched out on her back, legs parted slightly where Fitz could see some of his cum still dribbling out of her. So Fitz lined himself up at Daisy's entrance, before thrusting in hard. A low moan was ripped out of Daisy's throat, but Fitz didn't give her any time to adjust before pulling nearly all the way back out and thrusting in hard again, setting a bruising pace as he gripped her hips hard to give himself more leverage. He might not have had any experience, but he understood physics better than almost anyone, and Simmons had made him learn everything she could about female anatomy over the years they were roommates so he'd be prepared when the day eventually came, and he was making good use of it.

Daisy was more vocal than Simmons, and both Fitz and Simmons were thankful that Simmons had the last room on the hall, against the outside wall of the base, and Fitz and Daisy's own rooms were between it and the next occupied room. They didn’t particularly want the whole base knowing they were having sex, regardless of whether it was all three of them together or just FitzSimmons that everyone who didn’t really know them well probably already thought was going on.

The brutal pounding soon had Daisy teetering on the edge, until a particularly brutal thrust sent her crashing over. It only took Fitz a few more thrusts to follow her, collapsing onto her back as she collapsed flat on her stomach, unable to hold herself up as her orgasm wracked her body. When Fitz had had time to come back down from his high, Simmons gently pulled him off of her, so he was lying on his back between the two of them. She then reached down and pulled the covers up over the three of them, before snuggling into Fitz's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later Daisy shifted over to press her side against Fitz's, idly reaching a hand up to stroke through his hair, sleepily yawning, "I could definitely get used to this."

* * *

When Fitz woke the following morning, he found both girls tracing patterns against the skin of his chest — Simmons some scientific formula it was too early in the morning for him to bother trying to figure out (especially if it was biochem instead of engineering), and Daisy patterns from the map to the secret city that had given her her powers.

"Morning, ladies," mumbled Fitz, too happy to even open his eyes yet.

“So, given us any thought?" asked Daisy straightforwardly.

Fitz heard Simmons reach across him and lightly slap the younger girl's arm, before saying reproachfully, "He just woke up. Give him some time to actually think. It's not like we gave him a chance last night."

Ignoring their teasing banter, Fitz opened his eyes to look up at them and asked seriously, "What exactly is it you're proposing?"

"Date both of us, as we both date you and each other," answered Simmons.

"And we all have as much sex as we possibly can in every way we possibly can," added Daisy.

FitzSimmons sighed and rolled their eyes in psychically linked precision.

“Ignoring Daisy for the moment, we’re just asking you to date both of us like you already want to date me,” said Simmons. “And we have a three-way relationship instead of just the two of us. There’ll obviously be details to figure out as we go along, but I know we can work them all out.”

“And detail number one is to never ignore Daisy,” smirked the inhuman from the other side of Fitz. “But otherwise, she’s right. And I know that FitzSimmons will always be your thing, that you two knew each other for almost ten years before I ever met you and you speak a scientific language that only the two you are smart enough to understand, so you have something I’ll never fully be a part of or even understand half the time, but as long as you both seriously include me, I’m happy to see where we can take this odd relationship.

"So what do you say? And remember, if you say yes, you get to do everything to us you wanted to do last night but we wouldn’t let you. You’ll be free to treat us like queens to your heart's content. At least, _I’m_ happy to let you go down on me as often as you want and get me off as many times as you possibly can until I’m begging you to quit because it’s too much. And I can’t speak for Simmons, but _I’ll_ certainly happily be pleasured by you forever, even if you don’t want us to do the same for you.”

“I’ll gladly take whatever you want to give,” replied Simmons with a roll of her eyes. “But this is not about sex. This is about a loving relationship between three people that will hopefully last our lifetimes, that yes, _will_ include sex in it. But if you don’t feel comfortable with this, don’t agree just to make us happy. You won’t lose me or our chance to be together because you can’t do a three-way relationship with Daisy. I never officially said it last night, but yes, I want to be your girlfriend, whether I’m your only girlfriend, or sharing it with Daisy.”

She paused a second to let Fitz absorb everything she’d said, before asking seriously, "So what do you say, Fitz?"

“If you’re both serious and want to do this — them I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not great with writing smut/sex, especially male-centric, so please be slightly kind, if you could be so gracious.


End file.
